


a helping hand

by side_stickie_note (lost_stickie_note)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, Tall vs Smol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_stickie_note/pseuds/side_stickie_note
Summary: Yifan sometimes forgets he's taller than Junmyeon.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 14
Kudos: 75
Collections: EXO Bakery - 2021





	a helping hand

**Author's Note:**

> Was just in a mood to write some Krisho, and this was the cutest prompt! Just a bit of fluffy boyfriends in love.
> 
> written for prompt #278
>
>> A curses the fact that there is a top shelf in their pantry, especially since B always accidentally (purposely) puts stuff A needs up there.

“Yifan!!”

It takes a few moments for Yifan to pinpoint where the sound is coming from, almost not hearing Junmyeon’s voice with his headphones on, busy putting together the summary slides for his work presentation. When he gets to the kitchen, his boyfriend is standing in front of the fridge with his arms crossed over his chest.

A pout on his face that is meant to look displeased.

Unfortunate for Junmyeon that Yifan tends to find the expression cute rather than anything else.

“What’s wrong?” Yifan isn’t sure why Junmyeon is upset, and he runs through his head things that he could have possibly fucked up on.

It’s not Junmyeon’s birthday or their anniversary. He did vacuum yesterday like he promised Junmyeon he would, and he did the grocery shopping too while Junmyeon was out. And the date night they planned isn’t until next week.

Junmyeon gives him a look before muttering. “I need help.”

Yifan waits.

His boyfriend points, upwards.

“Get it down for me.” 

Oh.

Yifan tries his best not to laugh, swiping the box of ramen that he had unwittingly placed on the highest shelf, the groceries from yesterday packed into their pantry as best as Yifan could organize it.

“I’m sorry.” He hands the pack of food over as Junmyeon lightly scowls, accepting the offering. “I didn’t mean to hide it away from you on purpose.”

Junmyeon shoots him a glare again as Yifan teases him.

“It’s not like it’s my fault you’re short—” Yifan laughs before finishing. “—er than me.”

Junmyeon whines. “Yes, but it is your fault that you live in a place where everything is so _tall_.”

So that’s not exactly false. Yifan had picked the place specifically for that reason, the apartment with high lofted ceilings and a modernistic design, seemingly perfect for him as a bachelor.

But that was three years ago, and Yifan hadn’t expected, well, Junmyeon.

His boyfriend had come barreling into his life about two years ago and had stuck. (Quite literally barreled. Junmyeon had crashed into him at the park when he was on a run and Junmyeon was rushing to get to his office. Resulting in one spilled coffee, a lot of apologies, and a date. Yifan likes to think he was smooth. Junmyeon tells him he was not.)

Yifan grabs at Junmyeon’s waist, wrapping his boyfriend into a backhug as Junmyeon starts cooking over the stove, planting kisses to the back of Junmyeon’s neck, behind his ears, over his cheeks where he can reach, making obnoxious kissy noises. “Hmm? Don’t be mad, babe.”

Junmyeon still sounds grumpy when he speaks. “If you want me not to be mad, cook my food for me.”

“Cook your food?” Yifan laughs, half in amusement, half in disbelief. “Myeon, you’re making instant ramen right now. What do you want me to do? Boil your water?”

“Yes.”

“Okay.” Yifan squeezes Junmyeon’s waist, giving in easily upon hearing Junmyeon’s petulant tone. “I’ll make your ramen. So move out of the way.”

Junmyeon ducks under his arm delightedly, and Yifan takes over his spot at the stove, grabbing a pair of chopsticks from a drawer and dropping the ramen into the boiling pot of water, quickly ripping open and adding the seasoning packets.

Yifan turns to face his boyfriend who’s leaning against the kitchen island, chopsticks stirring the ramen.

“But seriously, when are you going to move to a place that’s better?” Junmyeon pouts. “Like one with shelves I can reach so I don’t need to call you over every time for something stupid. What am I supposed to do when you’re not here? Get a step stool?” Junmyeon groans. “That’s so degrading.”

Yifan raises an eyebrow at Junmyeon. “When I’m not here? Are we moving in together now?”

He watches in amusement as Junmyeon flushes, the realization of what he’s just said making him panic, Junmyeon’s mouth falling open so that Yifan can see his boyfriend’s cute bunny teeth.

“Nooo—” Junmyeon backtracks. “—I just want to have a better place to be in when I come over, that’s all.”

His boyfriend huffs. “I mean if you can’t find a place, I could always design you one.”

Yifan checks the ramen again, slurping up a few noodles. Great, ready. He grabs a bowl to tip Junmyeon’s food into. “You know I can’t afford one of your designs.”

And it’s true. Junmyeon, as one of the premier architects at one of the largest firms in Seoul, is entirely out of his price range. “Your firm does high end stuff, Junmyeon. No way they would let me steal your work hours unless I had a few billion won to hand over.”

“Weeell—” Yifan stares at his boyfriend curiously, who’s looking at him faintly embarrassed as if he wants to spill a secret. “—let’s say, _hypothetically_ , that I _did_ want to move in together, maybe.” Junmyeon pauses. “Because I spend all my time at your place anyways.”

Junmyeon looks at him hopefully. “And hypothetically speaking, if I knew about a project for a new apartment complex that will be opening next year. An apartment complex that’s offered me first dibs and a lower contract rate for the unit if I’d like to live there because I’m the lead designer.”

His boyfriend takes another deep breath.

“What would you say to moving in together?”

Yifan takes a moment to process everything Junmyeon has said in the last thirty seconds. It must be a long moment because Junmyeon starts panicking again, eyes widening.

“Say something, Yifan.”

“Will this new place have lower shelves?”

Yifan winces and laughs when Junmyeon punches him lightly in the upper arm.

“You jerk.” Junmyeon groans. “So is that a yes?”

“Yes, it’s a yes.” Junmyeon squeals as Yifan sweeps him up to carry him bridal-style. “Of course it’s a yes. And I think that we should spend some time celebrating this very good news together. In bed.”

Junmyeon squirms in his arms, complaining. “Yifan, my ramen.”

“I’ll make you more later, pabo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos appreciated! ♡
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/sidestickienote) | [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/sidestickienote)


End file.
